


Henceforth

by mintchuulip



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, squint for ChuuLip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintchuulip/pseuds/mintchuulip
Summary: It all started with a harmless truth or dare session during their Uni MT.





	Henceforth

**Author's Note:**

> First self indulgent 97Line fic inspired by keshi songs. All mistakes are mine.

“If you could turn back time, what would you do? Go back with your ex and fix things OR make sure that your paths dont ever cross?”

“That’s easy. I’ll kill my ex.” Yves confidently answers, rewarded by an eruption of cheers. “Seriously, fuck that piece of shit.”

“Jinsoul looks like the type who’d go back with her ex.” Jinsoul chokes on her drink, a concoction for regrettable decisions and an almost surefire recipe for disaster AKA a bottle of soju. “Bullseye?” Her peer asks, all eyes on her. She uncomfortably shifts her sitting position, and answers with a nod.

“I would.”

“Jinsoul’s someone who loves too hard, falls too fast, hurts so bad.” Yves playfully snakes her arm around Jinsoul’s shoulder. Being around each other has been second nature to them, after Yves found Jinsoul at her darkest and lowest. It’s comfort.

As the question and drinks get passed around as well as their past infos, bitter or solemn, the rowdiness dies down as some either pass out on their seat or call it a night before things get too personal. A few hours later there are only 5 of them left so they changed to having a round of King’s game.

“Okay... I dare... Number 3 and number 4 to kis—“

“None of that shit, Hyunjin.” Jinsoul interrupts, backed by irritated agreements. Hyunjin shrugs.

“Fine. Number 2 and number 5, give 1 and 3 a lap dance.”

“Hyunjin, there’s no number 5.”

“I’m exhausted I think I’m gonna bounce.” Jungeun nudges Jiwoo, who’s comfortably using her broad shoulders as a pillow, obviously hammered.

“Yeah... me too...”

“Boo you whores.” Yves chimes. “Be sure to lock the broom closet or whichever room with a door you’re using!” Jungeun escorts a waddling Jiwoo upstairs, flipping off Yves on the way.

“So... Sleepy time?” Jinsoul rubs the faint feeling of sleepiness off her eyes.

“I’m astral projecting right now.” Hyunjin deadpan remarks while staring at the ceiling.

“Be careful. I’m telling you, pot can rot your brain sooner or later.” Yves checks her phone for the time then looks at Jinsoul. “Sleepy?”

“I hit a blunt earlier too so...”

“Okay. I guess we all stare at the ceiling then.”  
For a few minutes, there was only silence until Hyunjin opens her mouth.

“You guys hate your ex?”

“I do.” Yves answers in a matter of factly tone. Jinsoul hesitates, but provides an answer either way.

“Somewhat.”

“Yeah...” Hyunjin yawns, big and loud. “Me too...”

Silence again. A few minutes later, someone comes in on the front door quietly, considerately avoiding to cause any unnecessary noise. The person tip toes her way towards their direction. It was none other than the MT Leader Jo Haseul.

“Why are you girls still up?”

“Team Leader! Wassup?”

“Shhhh...”

“Do I even want to know what happened here? Looks wild.” Haseul takes a seat beside Hyunjin, and she kindly refuses the drink the girl’s giving her despite the violation of customs. The younger girl didn’t mind though.

“Believe me, it was chaotic.” Yves comments.

“Oh!” Hyunjin snaps out of her cathartic state. A lightbulb lighting in her floating mind. “Hey Team Leader!”

“Yes?”

“If you could turn back time, would you rather go back with your ex and fix things or forget them?” Hyunjin asks with bated breath which surprises the three.

“W-What?”

“Oi— Hyunjin!”

“Just answer! Everybody here already answered earlier! It won’t be fair if you didn’t. Come on!”

“Seriously?” Haseul contemplates.

“You don’t have to answer her.” Jinsoul collects herself as she tries to sit up and stand and hopefully do the same to the younger girl. “Hyunjin let’s go—“

“Do you keep the memories you have?”

“Huh?”

“Do you keep the memories you already have. The one you have during the present before or... after you successfully go back in time?” Haseul asks, deep in thought. It took a bit of time to process the sudden question. Answering a question with a rhetorical question? To people who are either stoned or drunk? Or in Jinsoul’s case, both? Good luck getting a straight forward answer.

“I don’t know?..” Yves stutters. “Maybe?..”

“Well... if I get to keep my memories with that person, the good and the bad, I’d honestly rather... avoid making the same mistakes. Going back together is one of them, mind you. And if you don’t get to keep your present memories well... I guess it’s up to fate in the end, right?” Haseul shoots them a smile. It was a very well thought out answer. An answer none of them ever expected. 

Satisfied, Haseul stands up bidding the girls goodnight. “Try not to stay up too late you two. Hyunjin’s already out cold, by the way.” Haseul makes her way upstairs, leaving the two.

Yves and Jinsoul haven’t moved from their positions, obviously impressed.

“Whoa...” Yves lets out. “That was?..”

“... Haseul right?” Jinsoul whispers her name.

“Yeah...”

“She’s... good.”

“And hot. Thought she was a prude at first.” Yves admits.

“This night sure was full of surprises.”

And with all that said, they found a new target.

**Author's Note:**

> ... to be continued?  
> @chuulippington on twitter


End file.
